This invention relates to a postal charge processing system, which can issue a meter stamp corresponding to the postal charge data calculated on the basis of the weight and postal conditions of a postal parcel.
Hitherto, there has been known a postal charge processing system, which includes a weight measuring unit for measuring the weight of a postal article such as postal parcel and producing weight data corresponding to the weight of the postal article, a postal charge calculating unit for calculating the postal charge for the postal article on the basis of the weight data from the measuring unit and also selectively set postal conditions including the way of mail such as air mail or sea mail and region of mailing destination, and a meter stamp issuing unit for issuing a meter stamp corresponding to the postal charge data from the postal charge calculating unit. The meter stamp issuing unit is provided with a keyboard so that a desired meter stamp may be issued by appropriately operating the keyboard. This sort of postal charge processing system is operated by two operators, one operating the measuring unit and postal charge calculating unit and the other operating the meter stamp issuing unit.
With this sytem, it is liable that the operator in charge of the meter stamp issuing unit operates a clear key for clearing the postal charge data which has been transferred from the postal charge calculating unit and stored in the meter stamp issuing unit without knowing the fact that the postal charge data is stored in the meter stamp issuing unit.